The Tree House
by Sky Spark
Summary: In the hot days of Konoha summer, a young ninja girl named Tsukina wants to build a tree house with Team Minato's help.
1. The Summer Plan

I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for my own.

My character:

Tsukina: Kakashi's neighbor and fellow ninja

* * *

At a small house next to Kakashi's, came out a bright blue haired girl wearing blue overalls that had shorts and a cut sleeve shirt. She held a Popsicle in her mouth seeing Kakashi training.

"Hey, Kakashi!" she shouted, taking out the frozen treat from her mouth as he turned around.

"Oh no, it's you, what do you want Tsukina?" he asked. "Trying to ruin my training?"

"How rude, I'm not trying to ruin anything! Don't you have any manners to your neighbor?" she asked.

"Of course, I do, this is my manners," he said as he quickly turned and went back to his training that consisted of punching invisible trees.

"Hmph, I expected the handsome Minato's team to be nice," she stuck out her tongue at Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, let's see… you have a kind and handsome leader named Minato and the caring Rin, the sweet but sensitive Obito. Oh, then there's you: the sour puss Kakashi," Tsukina said, taking a lick of her frozen treat.

"Whatever." said Kakashi. "I need to finish my training."

"Go ahead, who's stopping you?" she said.

"Uh…..you?" he said as Tsukina shook her head.

"I'm going," she said, leaving her grumpy neighbor and her house behind, "Gotta find something to do." While walking she kept on thinking what she should do today. Then she bumped into Minato and Obito.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Obito, showing her his hand. Minato did the same as well helping her up.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. _"Ah, it's my ninja in a shining headband." _She thought.

"So what are you up to this summer?" said Minato.

"Huh? Oh, uh… I didn't think of anything yet," said Tsukina.

"Really?" said Minato.

"Yes, Minato sensei," admitted Tsukina.

"Played with any doll houses yet?" asked Obito.

"Nope, just pestering Kakashi," said Tsukina as she then got an idea after seeing a man carrying a piece of wood. "Uh…. See ya around sensei!" she ran off, leaving a confused Obito and Minato.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's place sat Tsukina waiting to be called.

"Gotta speak to the Hokage," she said to herself as a ninja called her name, she then walked in the door and spoke to the surprised Hokage.

"Mister Hokage, I have a request for you," said Tsukina casually as she walked up to his desk and gave him her big blue eyes.

"What is it Tsukina?" he asked.

"Can you assign a squad to work on my project?" she asked. "I'll pay you my whole allowance."

"Well, sure, I suppose. Is there anybody specific?" he asked.

"Yes! Minato sensei's team, they're the best!" said Tsukina happily.

"Okay, I suppose I can help with that request," said the Third Hokage, taking her money.

* * *

After the talk with the Third Hokage, Tsukina headed home, spotting a jumping jack Kakashi.

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing," she replied, smiling.

"What's with the smile?" he asked as Tsukina giggled.

"Nothing," said Tsukina. _"Heh, Kakashi's going to work at my backyard! Serves him right for being mean to me,"_ she thought as she starting singing and Kakashi looked at her with doubt.

After that encounter earlier, Minato and Obito got Rin then the three headed toward Kakashi who was doing push ups.

"Kakashi, hey, how are you?" asked Minato.

"Busy, sensei, as usual," said Kakashi, continuing to do his push ups.

"Well, we have a mission," said Rin.

"Yeah, and it's going to be a long one, we're building," said Obito.

"Building what?" asked Kakashi as he was still doing his push ups.

"A tree house," answered Rin. "For Tsukina, she asked us to help finish it by today."

"Well, actually it hasn't started, so we are technically doing all the work," said Obito as Kakashi stopped.

"No way," he said.

"Yes way," said Minato. "So it's time for us to get busy with the tree house." Tsukina came out, running to Minato.

"Uncle Minato!" she said.

"What?" Kakashi said. "You can't call the future Hokage that!"

"I can too! He said so!" said Tsukina, standing near Rin and Minato.

"What?" Kakashi said as Minato laughed.

"Now, now kids, it's just that I know her parents really well and they consider me as their family friend so I let her call me that since she asked," said Minato.

"Grrr," said Kakashi as Tsukina teased him.

"Hey, everyone, I say we start this project right now," said Rin.

"Totally," said Obito. "I say we get supplies before work."

"You're just saying that so you can have a sip of that ice tea at that store down below," said Kakashi.

"So? It tasted good, and besides food is our supple too," explained Obito.

"Obito, you need to cut down at the sugar," said Rin as Obito blushed.

"Sorry, how about water?" asked Obito.

"Sure thing," said Rin. "And some sandwiches."

"Hmm, sounds good," said Tsukina.

"Hey, you aren't the one working here," said Kakashi.

"Hey," said Tsukina as Minato broke the two away from each other. "That's mean!"

"Stop it, Tsukina is going to help us, wanna know why?" asked Minato.

"Why?" asked Tsukina and Kakashi.

"Because she is part of our team," said Minato as Tsukina got happy and sighed.

"Yup, I always wanted to be apart of team Minato," said Tsukina as Kakashi got mad.

"Just watch, she won't do anything," said Kakashi.

"I will too!" said Tsukina as she and Kakashi got into a glare and Rin pulled Tsukina away while Obito pulled Kakashi away from her.

"Calm down, both of you, or no one is working at the tree house," said Minato as both of them calmed down.

"Okay, sorry, Minato sensei," said Tsukina.

"It's okay," said Minato, "Kakashi?"

"Sorry," he said quietly as Minato smiled.

"There, everything's alright," he said as Rin and Obito looked at each other.

"For now it is," said Rin.

"Anyways, I say we spilt up and get the supplies," said Obito as everyone agreed. They went to two different stores, one for the real supplies where Kakashi, Minato and Tsukina went while the food, Rin and Obito took care of.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Supply and Koi

In the market where food and fruit are sold, had an aqua green roof and cement walls. It was big and had aisles of food stacked on shelves. Rin and Obito were at the can food section, deciding on what to buy.

Rin was holding a sardine can, "Hmm... do you think Minato sensei likes fish?" she said out loud.

"I don't know, I guess he wouldn't mind though I think Kakashi will," said Obito, holding a basket.

"We'll just take these. I'm sure I have enough money to buy all these food," said Rin as Obito looked at her and blushed.

_So kind and pretty, she wants to buy us food,_ Obito thought as he imagined Rin and him were pushing a basket together, laughing like they were married.

"Obito! Come on, don't lag behind," said Rin behind another shelf as Obito skipped to the other side.

"Coming future, dear," he said happily.

"What?" she asked as she turned to face Obito.

"Nothing," he said smiling.

* * *

At the woods and supplies store that had a red roof, lower building with ceiling fans. It had different types of wood stacked on big shelves and paint as well. Minato and Kakashi were looking at it and waiting for Tsukina to show up.

"So, it's about 50 ryo to buy this piece of wood. Kind of expensive," said Minato.

"Well, sensei, if you don't want to spend that much, you don't have to. I mean this is a waste of time," said Kakashi.

"No, I think we should still do it. I mean I at least want to do it," said Minato.

"Why?" asked Kakashi. "She's not even helping us."

"Because Tsukina is a really nice little girl, she just wants to spend time with us," said Minato, pulling out the wood. "Oh, here comes Tsukina now."

Kakashi and Minato turned to see Tsukina now done eating her Popsicle and holding a bag containing a Koi. "Hiya," she said. "I bought a supply," Kakashi looked at it.

"It's a fish not a supply," said Kakashi angrily.

"It is too! It's for my tree house pond," said Tsukina in defense.

"Great, we're building a pond too?" Kakashi slapped his hand on his forehead.

"So?" said Tsukina, pouting.

"I think, it's nice," said Minato, "A most creative idea."

"What?" said Kakashi as he then crossed his arms.

"See?" said Tsukina, sticking her tongue out at Kakashi who got annoyed and Minato laughed.

"Sometimes I think you guys deep down care about one another and are too afraid to admitted," said Minato.

"You mean like a crush?" asked, innocently, Tsukina.

"Something like that," smiled Minato.

Tsukina then flushed red, "Ew, no way, not with sour puss Kakashi!" she shouted.

"Whatever," said Kakashi, turning away to face the wood instead of Minato or Tsukina.

"No, it's not a bad thing. I fell in love with a girl who didn't like me at first and she was a lot like you, Tsukina," said Minato. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I met her?"

"Yes," said Tsukina and Kakashi at the same time.

"Oh okay, well, I guess you get the picture," said Minato, taking another piece of wood.

Kakashi then turned to face Minato and Tsukina, "Anyway, let's get the supplies and get out of here."

"I agree, so we may get to work," said Tsukina as Minato laughed.

"See? You two are already harmonizing," said Minato as the two kids turned away from each other.

"We are not!" they both said and Minato laughed again.

After getting the stuff at the store's check out aisle, Minato, Kakashi and Tsukina headed to meet up with Obito and Rin at Tsukina's backyard.


End file.
